To Calm The Storm
by Jalyss
Summary: [DISCONTINUED - Read chap 6 for details] AU. Power often comes with a hefty price... UlquiRuki
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I just thought I'd post this little 'project' of mine up because I absolutely adore this pairing and wanted to add to the limited collection of it. Yay. Anyway, mulptiple chapter fic, hopefully around 10? I'm not too sure. _

_Completely random idea in which the basis is explained in the first section. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does (that lucky...)_

_I rather not read any flames. If you don't like the pairing then don't read it. It's that simple. However, constructive criticism is appreciated._

_Other pairings in this fic include GrimmNel, HitsuHina, IchiHime... Just to give you a heads up._

_Back to calculus for me..._

* * *

This school was the only high school in all of Japan that taught students with Talents, Ketsueki High, and a boarding school to boot. Talents from all over the country were gathered here at this school located in Tokyo. Sure, there were junior high schools all over Japan that taught talents, but all of them eventually came to Ketsueki High for the next section of their education.

Talents you ask? Talents were people with a 'gift' if you so want to call it, some kind of power. All Talents had to be trained so that their power would not wreak havoc. Talents were separated into five different levels. First, second, third, fourth, and fifth tier. First tier were also known as the 'dangerous' level. They were the ones with tremendous power therefore, they needed the most control. The rest of the levels pretty much go down from there, fifth being the weakest of Talents. Each level is based on power as well as control. The difference between each level is great, so there are hardly any changes in rank of tier.

It was mandatory for Talents to attend these special schools. If they did not complete their education, it was almost impossible to find a job. This is because people do not want to hire Talents that do not have full control of their powers. Therefore, no Talent could afford to quit their education until they had at least high school education.

Due to the requirements of the first tier, there were only a few of them in each year…

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia looked up at the imposing building in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of the school, Ketsueki High. Her eyes darted around as she tried to spot her friends among the sea of panicked students. She fiddled with her third tier badge that was attached to the collar of her uniform, a white collared shirt, a navy blue blazer, and a light blue skirt. The badge had a 3 in the middle of a five pointed star engraved on a silver-coloured circular disc.

"Rukia-chan!" a voice called out behind her. Momo came running up to meet her confused friend, her third tier badge glinting in the sun.

"Momo-chan! There you are. I was getting worried that I was at the wrong place!" Rukia sighed in relief. She then waved over Momo's shoulder as she saw her other friends approach.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled. He was followed by Orihime, Ichigo, and Izuru, who were all also in third tier. "Geez, this place is so crowded. We should've come earlier. I had no idea there would be this many people here already."

Izuru took deep breaths. "Holy cow, I almost suffocated in there!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come on, Izuru, it wasn't that bad. Just people pushing and shoving us this way and that."

"But it is bad," Rukia commented. "How do they expect us to find our way out of this mess with this many students present? How do they expect this every year?"

"At least you can fly, Rukia," Izuru said sighing.

"Well, you can play with earth, just cause a tremor and everyone should stop being all chaotic."

"That'd be dangerous. Well, not as dangerous as Ichigo when he's mad…"

"Shut it, Kira," Ichigo growled. "I already know my control with my fire Talent isn't good. Stop bringing it up."

Renji grinned. "Well, we'll never need matches as long as Ichigo is around. He could probably light a flame in rainy weather with a temper like his."

Ichigo punched Renji in the arm. "Shut up!"

"Oi, oi, I wouldn't punch me if I were you. I can send you flying further than you can see," Renji said.

Izuru rolled his eyes. "You would think he would realize that your Talent is physical strength and there is no point in him physically attacking you."

"Well, at least all your Talents would be useful in this sort of situation," said Orihime. "What good will dream-walking be in a crowd like this when everyone is conscious?"

Momo frowned. "We shouldn't be using our Talents for this sort of thing."

"Aww, come on, Momo-san, we were just kidding," Izuru laughed.

She sighed. "Kira-kun, please don't joke around about this sort of thing. Don't make me float you above the ground in order to get you to stop."

Izuru shuddered. "No thank you. I have had enough of being in the air by your telekinetic Talent. Being in the air with nothing tangible holding me up gives me the chills."

"Shouldn't we be heading to the assembly hall?" asked Rukia.

"Well, yes. But do you even know where to go in this mess?" asked Renji. "I think everyone is confused on the first day. Besides, we still have about ten minutes before we have to be in that hall."

Izuru looked at the surrounding students. "Umm… I think we should start looking anyway. Who knows how long it will take for us to find the stupid hall?"

"Maybe we should go that-a-way?" Momo asked as she began running over towards the building only to collide into someone on the way. "I'm sorry…wait… Shiro-chan?"

"Momo…" Toshiro looked up at her. "So this is where you disappeared to." He looked somewhat relieved. His second tier badge shone in the light. The number 2 was located in the middle of the five pointed star engraved on the gold-coloured badge.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo hugged her friend. "I lost you in the crowd of people. You're too short."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you're not that lost if you're heading in that direction."

Momo's friends had followed her when they saw she had bumped into her friend. "Yo, Hitsugaya," Ichigo called. Toshiro nodded in brief acknowledgement.

Suddenly, the noise around them died down. The students had all fallen silent and they were making way for something. Three other students, all of which were adorned with a first tier badge, walked calmly through the crowd. As the three students walked through the crowd, whispering ensued.

"Are they the famous first tier students of grade ten?"

"I heard they were the only three."

"What? Really? Tch. Those first tiers think they're so much better than the rest of us."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Neliel tu Oderschvank, and Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

"Heard they came from that small junior high school down in Karakura..."

Grimmjow's arms were behind his head as he walked through the crowds of people, his expression one of relaxation. Neliel was holding the strap of her shoulder bag with her left hand, and her right hand was brushing a strand of hair from her face. She looked tired as she blinked a few times. The last of the trio, Ulquiorra, was reading, not paying attention to any of the surrounding people. All three wore a badge with the number 1 in the middle of a six pointed star engraved on a platinum disc. All three also had a black band around their necks which looked to be some sort of choker.

"Hey," Grimmjow waved lazily over at Rukia. "Had a nice summer or what?"

Rukia sweatdropped. His association with her would indeed attract a lot of attention. "It was pleasant enough. You?"

"S'alright." He looked around at the other students and noticed them staring. "It's funny how they all move to make way for us just 'cause we are first tier."

"Well," Izuru added, "You three are the only first tier students in all of grade ten this year."

"I guess," Neliel yawned. "Aren't there two in grade eleven and one in grade twelve?"

"They just increase each year," Grimmjow commented. "Next year there'll be four."

Renji sweatdropped. "I don't think it works like that…"

"Grimmjow, Nel, we need to head to the assembly hall. It is almost time for the school to make its traditional beginning of year speeches," Ulquiorra stated, not looking up from his book.

"Oh yah, I forgot about that." Grimmjow groaned. "It's going to be so boring. Well, let's go then, Nel, Ulquiorra." With that said, he walked towards the building and the students made room for him to pass.

Neliel smirked slightly as she saw the slight panicky expressions the other students shot Grimmjow as he walked by. She started heading after Grimmjow then stopped. "Ulqui-chan, you coming?"

Said person looked up at her. "Yes." He then looked over at Rukia, nodded slightly, went back to reading his book, and followed after Neliel.

Rukia sighed. She turned to her friends and motioned after the three first tiers. "Come on, guys. Might as well follow in the wake behind them, or we'll never get there!"

They followed her into the building. Along the way, Renji and Izuru were bothering Ichigo about his 'crush' on Rukia.

"Well, she is cute, isn't she?" Izuru commented, casting a knowing look at Renji.

"She sure is," Renji replied. Ichigo maintained silence. The two of them stifled their laughter.

"By the way, Rukia-chan, how on earth did you get to know Schiffer-san?" Orihime asked incredulously.

"Well," Rukia began. She looked over at Momo, Renji, Izuru, and Ichigo who had all fallen silent. She put on her 'inverted-triangle' expression at the amount of attention she was receiving from her friends. "I ran into him back in grade eight. I was quite mad at the time so I started saying 'Watch where you're…' and then I looked up and saw him. I was a little taken aback but continued on in my retort 'Watch where you're going!' I think I surprised him. He said something about people just usually apologizing and running away from any first tiers." _The weird thing is, is that he never bumps into anyone. He always seems to know if people are approaching him or not…_

"Uhh…" Izuru stared at her. "I can't believe you told him to watch where he was going. I think you are my hero now, Rukia-san."

"Izuru-kun!" Rukia protested. She looked around at her friends and noticed similar expressions on their faces. "What? It's not that weird!" Upon seeing the entrance to the assembly hall, she sighed in relief. "Geez, let's get in there and get this assembly over with."

* * *

"I almost fell asleep during that thing. That was the most boring thing I have ever heard." Renji groaned as the group wandered outside under a tree.

"I did fall asleep during that," Izuru commented. "It was just that boring."

Orihime sighed. "You know, that was an important speech. It told us all the rules and regulations, especially since this is a boarding school, and there is a curfew at 11pm. It is important to know the principal of the school, you know."

"Oh man…"

"You mean Aizen-sensei? He was the principal?" Renji asked.

Rukia sighed. "Yes, he was the principal. Geez, you two, don't you pay attention to anything?"

"We do, if it's of worth," Izuru replied.

Momo looked down at the schedule for the day. "Well, we need to head to homeroom." She looked up at the building and back down at the piece of paper. "We're all in the same homeroom anyway, so it shouldn't be that bad of a year."

"Yes, thank god we're in the same homeroom," said Renji. "We'll all be in the same classes, except the Talent class."

"Then let's get to homeroom."

* * *

"Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed upon arriving in the classroom. "How did you get here so fast?" She ran over to her childhood friend and struck up a conversation with him, leaving her friends with sweatdrops.

"Well…" Renji started off. "I don't think I see anyone else we know…" He looked around the class. "Out of the people here, at least."

Collective groans were then heard from their classmates. Then, a silence followed. Rukia and friends looked towards the door and saw the cause for their classmate's disdain. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Neliel had just walked into the class.

"What's the likelihood of all three of them being in the same class?" Izuru whispered to Renji.

"Very, very low, I would imagine," he replied.

"So," Grimmjow said. "We're in here now, are we?" He glanced around at the students. "This is going to be a very long school year…"

Whispers broke out in the class. Comments such as 'who do they think they are?', 'tier ones!', 'all high-and-mighty now, are they?', and 'bribery' floated around a lot.

"Just ignore them, Grimmjow. They are not worth your time," Ulquiorra said, still reading his book.

Angry hisses followed that comment as the class, mainly third and fourth tier Talents.

Neliel sighed at Ulquiorra's bluntness. She glanced around the classroom and noted that there were two second tiers, thirteen third tiers, ten fourth tiers, and six fifth tiers. She also noticed that the seats in this school were arranged so that two people sat per long table and bench. She shot a look at Grimmjow who shrugged.

"Man, whatever…" Grimmjow walked towards the back of the classroom and sat at one of those desks. He leaned against the wall behind him, bored as he played (juggled) with lightning.

Neliel followed him and sat next to him, placing her belongings on the bench next to her. She pulled out a notebook and a pen in order to begin classes when the teacher entered. A breeze blew through the open window next to Grimmjow, causing the curtain to fly into his face. "Grimm-chan, stop making the other students nervous with your lightning."

Ulquiorra, still reading, headed to the back of the class as well as his two friends bickered. He sat down in the desk next to them and continued reading. "Your pointless argument causes more uneasiness amongst the class. I suggest you stop 'discussing' and using your Talents in front of them."

Both turned to look at him then looked around at their classmates. "Good point." Neliel shook her head and turned her attention back to her notebook in which she began to doodle in.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and stuck his head on the desk, as if asleep. "Sure, sure, whatever you say…" he murmured.

Quiet whispers in the class slowly grew back to regular volumes as the students realized that the first tiers were not going to anything else. Most of them were situated at the front of the class since they did not want to have anything to do with those three.

"This really is going to be a long year…" Ichigo said to his friends. "Those three are going to cause this class a lot of problems. Especially since the higher the tier level, the more they think first tiers are arrogant and believe that they get whatever they want."

Rukia glared at him. "That isn't true at all! Ulquiorra doesn't believe in all that kind of thing."

Izuru raised an eyebrow at her declaration. "First name, no honourific basis already? Wow…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I never said he did. I was saying that's what all the tier two to five think about tier ones. It was obvious through their whispering. Geez, if we can hear it, how can they believe those three wouldn't hear it?"

"So, where do you guys want to sit?" asked Orihime.

"Riiiiight, we're still standing at the front of the classroom," Renji said as he looked around the class. "Well, all the seats at the front have been taken. I guess we settle for middle to back."

Rukia gazed around and noted how the middle to front seats were filling up. Most of the students did not want to be anywhere near the three of them. She frowned at this thought. _It's not __their__ fault that they are first tiers._ "Hmph." With a slight pout on her face, she purposefully walked to the back of the classroom to where the three of them sat. She heard murmuring break out around her as her classmates watched her walk.

She stopped walking when she reached Ulquiorra's desk. The murmuring ceased as everything went quiet again. "Anyone sitting here?" she asked him.

He actually looked up to meet her gaze, his book no longer capturing his interest. He raised an eyebrow at her as he closed the book. "No. Why do you ask?"

She sat down next to him and placed her bag in between them. She noted his slight surprise and smiled to herself. "Then you wouldn't mind me sitting here, would you?"

He shrugged. "Do what you want." He then turned his attention to the door that was the entrance into the classroom.

Rukia had a little smile of satisfaction as she observed her classmate's obvious discomfort at her little stunt.

Izuru exchanged a look with Renji. Then, both of them walked over to the desk in front of Rukia and sat down. Orhime and Ichigo sat down in front of them. Momo ran over and sat in front of Grimmjow and Neliel, followed by Toshiro.

Before any of their classmates could comment, the teacher walked in. She was surprised to see lower level tier students sitting with the first tiers. Shaking her head, she pulled out her notes and began teaching the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I finally updated! Go me! *cough* Anyway, sorry for the delay. I'm a little busy now that exams are rolling around mid-January, which means end of semester and tonne of homework being piled on me. At least I only have the English exit exam this semester.

I do have a poll on my profile. If you would take the time to vote in it, I'll know what to update/write next. It's all tied so far, so nothing is really taking priority...

Thank you very much for reviewing. And now I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys!  
Dedicated to: Kaylenz, xxred . (for some reason, your name isn't showing correctly and for this I apologize...), kluxces, Veldare, yAsUmI, Sepsis, yume girl 91, Raven's cauldron

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (darn!)

* * *

"That was extremely pointless," Ulquiorra commented as the four of them walked out of the class.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Everything in all the classes we had is completely pointless to you. You've probably read all the textbooks and committed them to memory by now. Well, I have to admit that the course outlines were pointless since it is all rules and school conduct."

"Not really," Neliel responded. "You learn a lot from how they speak, like what they expect and what they want in an assignment."

"All the teachers want the same things. It is not that hard to see the best way to deal with them." Ulquiorra pulled out his book and continued reading.

Rukia sighed. "They aren't that bad, the teachers. Besides, not everyone has a photographic memory like you do." She made a face and looked over her shoulder at the other students following behind. She winced slightly as she noted the angry stares, not being directed at her, but at her companions.

"Moving away from that, it's time for lunch!" Grimmjow said enthusiastically. "I'm hungry."

Neliel laughed. "You're always hungry, Grimm-chan. Then let's go to the cafeteria."

* * *

The cafeteria was divided into fifteen sections. The first divisions were in year, ten, eleven, and twelve. Then, it was further divided into tier level. The food was mainly the same for tiers five to two, except it was slightly better quality than the preceding level. Tier one was the exception. Their food was of higher quality, and they were allowed as much as they wanted.

Of course, people of higher tiers could seat themselves at a lower tier table. However, the opposite was not true. If a lower tier wanted to sit at a higher tier table, they needed permission to do so.

"Come on, Ru-chan!" Neliel waved. "Sit with us!"

Rukia stared over at the table. "Are you sure, Neliel-san? I don't want to intrude or anything."

Grimmjow grinned. "Well, Kuchiki, me and Nel like you, and Ulquiorra over there has no problem with you. So, why not?"

Rukia glanced nervously over at her friends. "But my friends…"

"Can come join us, if they wish." Grimmjow finished the sentence off for her.

She motioned Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Orihime, Momo, and Toshiro over.

"Eat with them?" Renji asked, incredulous. Rukia nodded. "Sure…"

"I think this whole division thing is stupid," Neliel commented. "It just brings more prejudice to the higher tiers and causes an even bigger gap between us."

Izuru looked around at the other students. "I have to agree with you, Oderschvank-san. They don't appear to like you guys very much."

"They never like us," Grimmjow replied.

Meanwhile, Rukia was watching Ulquiorra curiously. He was just reading, yes, but he had not eaten a single thing. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," he replied as he turned a page. "I do not normally eat much."

Her eyes widened. "How on earth are you still alive?"

He gave her a look and then returned to reading. She sighed and returned to eating while her eyes darted around the cafeteria warily. Yes, everyone seemed to be throwing the first tiers dirty looks. She sighed again and looked gloomily over at Neliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. _This is going to be a long year…_

* * *

All the general classes were in the morning, from 7:00 to 13:30 such as math, chemistry, history, etc. The afternoon (14:30 to 17:30) was dedicated to training in the uses of Talents. It ranged from power to control.

Grimmjow, Neliel, and Ulquiorra, during those Talent classes, meditated through the whole thing. Why? Because they needed to maintain their control. The other people in their classes would only get jealous of them since they thought those three were just slacking off and the teacher allowed it.

"Talent classes are boring," Grimmjow yawned as he walked into the cafeteria with his two friends for dinner. "I don't see why I even have to go if all I do is meditate."

Neliel rolled her eyes. "They just want to keep an eye on us, Grimm-chan." Then, she cast her eyes downwards. "They don't want a repeat of what happened…"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he said nothing. Ulquiorra, also hearing their conversation, stiffened slightly, but continued reading. Irritated, Grimmjow strode over to the table and sat down with an angry expression. The other two followed suite silently. "If they want to keep a damn leash on us, just add more of these stupid black bands!" He pointed at the black choker looking object around his neck. "It's already suppressing our Talents so that barely ten percent of it is useable! If they're that worried, then just stick more of them on us!"

Neliel bit her lip and looked up at him. "Hush, Grimm-chan, not so loud. Calm down. You're sparking." She pointed at the little sparks of electricity coming off him. "What do you think some of these rich second tiers will do if they find out about…?"

Grimmjow closed his mouth and glared at the students that were staring at him. "What the hell do you want?" They looked away immediately. "Idiots…"

Ulquiorra closed his book and put it back in his bag. "I am heading back to my room." He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. The students watched him exit and whispers about 'tier ones' cropped up again.

"Ugh, Ulquiorra has the right idea. I'm heading up. Coming, Nel?" Grimmjow asked, still irritated. Neliel nodded, and both of them headed back to their rooms.

* * *

The dormitories in Ketsueki High were also divided. The building consisted of seven extremely large levels. The first two floors of the dormitory were used for grade tens, the second two for grade elevens, and the next two for grade twelves. The tier number you were in was the number of people per room. The top floor of the dormitories was reserved for tier ones of all grades since there were only a couple each year.

Ulquiorra dumped his bag on the floor next to the large study desk in the corner of his room. He walked over to the king sized, four-poster bed and collapsed on it wearily. He lay there staring at the ceiling, wondering if Grimmjow and Neliel had already retired to their rooms, or one of their rooms.

_Probably in Grimmjow's room…_ He thought. _At least they have each other to hold to remove the nightmares…_

Sighing, he could only place an arm over his eyes and lie there, completely conscious for the whole night…

* * *

_The last thing he remembered before the chaos ensued was anger._

_Bustling streets full of life, suddenly quieted as a rumbling noise increased in volume. People all around him were frantically looking around for the source of the sound. All of a sudden, screams were heard as the source of the rumbling was identified._

_Tsunami… crashing down upon the city, destroying everything in its path. The incoming water tore buildings to pieces and swept people down its course. _

_The water seemed to hit an invisible dome surrounding him and diverged. Ruins of the city washed around him. The water ran red with blood as bodies were carried past._

_He could only watch in shocked silence as the waters eventually died down, leaving the remains of the city in its wake. The ground was stained red and no building stood above three metres. Cars were smashed to bits and bodies (whether in one piece or multiple due to the wreckages being carted off in the water) littered the streets._

_And all he could do was sink to the floor in despair…_

* * *

"Do we actually get to start the course work today, or will the teachers continue discussing unrelated topics in class?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Unrelated topics all the way," replied Grimmjow. "Well, most likely. I don't really know, but that's what I'm guessing."

Neliel sighed as she used her wind Talent to direct a ball of paper into the recycling bin. "The start of the school year is always slow. You would think they get the hang of things after a few years."

"We'll see in social studies," Grimmjow yawned as the trio walked into the classroom. "Current events and what not."

Neliel rolled her eyes. "That could go on for the whole class if people get into discussing. Then, we wouldn't be learning much from the curriculum, would we?"

"Nope," replied Grimmjow as he sat down at the back of the classroom again.

Neliel and Ulquiorra sat down in their desks. "We hardly do anything of worth in this class this year, do we?" asked Neliel.

"We never do anything of worth," Ulquiorra commented, looking out the window.

Before the other two could reply to his statement, Rukia entered the classroom and waved energetically at them. Neliel and Grimmjow waved back at her while Ulquiorra just glance over and returned his gaze to the window. She walked over to them and seated herself next to the bored green-eyed first tier with a smile on her face. "Morning, Ulquiorra."

"Ah."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Is that all you can say?"

He turned to shoot her a look and returned to staring out the window. "If Nel used her Talent right now, your face could be permanently stuck like that."

Rukia immediately retracted her tongue, rolling her eyes. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"No."

"Then why say so?"

"You are being childish."

Ignoring that comment, she pulled out her books for social studies, just in time since the teacher walked in, signaling the start of class.

"Okay, kids. Someone give me some current events."

* * *

"Geez, I can't believe it's only been three months! With all the homework and stuff we've been getting, it feels like we've been here forever." Ichigo stood up and stretched, taking a break from his homework in the library.

Izuru banged his head against the desk. "I know. They just keep piling more stuff on us…"

Renji glared at the computer. "Why the hell is this thing so slow? I'm better off handwriting it all than typing it."

Momo sweatdropped as she peered at the computer screen. The mouse icon was that little hourglass that had a tendency to anger people when it appeared for more than ten seconds. "Maybe you should just write out the English homework, Abarai-kun."

"Sounds good," replied the offended person as he moved away from the monitor and sat at the table with the rest of them. "I swear, that thing is older than I am."

"Let's get all this English homework done today," Rukia suggested. "We're getting that major partner project assigned to us tomorrow. That complete novel analysis…"

"Someone… kill me now," Izuru groaned keeping his head on the table. "English is so confusing." He looked up. "Aren't we doing the same sort of thing in Japanese?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes, we're going to start that after Christmas, although I think we have to work on the project by ourselves."

"Argh…"

"Well, it makes more sense considering Japanese is our first language." Momo flipped through her homework. "I suppose I had better finish this. Shiro-chan, what does it mean when it says this…?" She pointed at the paragraph that was the source of her confusion.

"Done!" Rukia exclaimed triumphantly. She collapsed back into her chair with a grin.

Renji stared at her. "How did you finish so fast?"

She grinned. "I had a little help in class. It's always nice to work with someone who knows what they're doing."

"Schiffer?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "He talks?"

Rukia looked offended. "Idiot! Of course he talks. The way he explains things makes more sense than the teacher!" She made a face. "I think he should just go up there and teach instead. The teacher adds unnecessary things to her explanations."

"Rukia-san! Can you help me then?" Izuru pleaded. "This doesn't make any sense…"

"Sure."

"Goddamn," Renji swore as he looked over at the computer again. "I can't even tell if the thing is frozen or not! The damn hourglass doesn't even move!" He turned the monitor off in annoyance and sat back down to write out his assignment.

* * *

"Okay, kids, your partners for this English novel study will be the person you are currently seated next to," then English teacher said as she distributed handouts. "The handouts have what you need to do for this project as well as the novel you will be studying."

Rukia took the handout from the teacher and glanced at the novel she would be doing. "Crime and Punishment, by Fyodor Dostoyevsky…" She then passed the handout to Ulquiorra to take a quick look through the rubric.

"Simple enough," he commented as he glanced at the requirements. He handed the paper back to her.

"Yo, Rukia," Renji called out to her. "What novel are you stuck with? Me and Izuru got The Grapes of Wrath by John Sternbeck."

"Uhh, Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

"Heard that was the hardest one on the list."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh great. This is exactly what I need, the most difficult book on the English reading list."

"Lighten up, Rukia-san," Izuru said. "This shouldn't be that difficult for you since you're good at English, and your partner is too." He looked over at Ichigo and Orihime and started laughing. "Oh man, Ichigo is gonna have fun with Pride and Prejudice. I heard it was a love story."

Rukia laughed. "Yeah, it is." She glanced over at her partner who was reading yet another book that was unrelated to the class. "Are we heading down to the library to find our books?"

Renji nodded. "Grab your stuff and get ready. The teacher is giving us another five minutes to check over what we need and what book we're doing."

She gathered up her belongings and placed them back into her bag. She then began to read more thoroughly the requirements of the project. "Plot summary, theme, characterization…"

"Come on, everyone else is already out the door," Ulquiorra's voice broke through her concentration. He walked over to the door and waited for her.

"Ah, coming!"

* * *

"Here," Ulquiorra held out the book to her. After she took it from him, he walked out of the library and headed back to the classroom.

"Hey, Rukia…" Renji turned to talk to her but only saw the back of her as she ran out of the library after her friend. "Man…" He turned to Izuru. "She sure is energetic today."

Izuru shrugged.

* * *

"Ulquiorra! Wait up!" Rukia called after him. She reached out her hand to grab his jacket.

He stopped in mid-step and turned to face her. "What is it?"

She sighed. "Why don't you stay in the library with the others?"

"There is no point in doing so. It is not like anyone would care whether or not I am in the library or not. My presence is of little matter."

She frowned, dropping her hand. "No it isn't. You're my project partner. I care if you are around or not. Besides, the class is working on the project in the library right now. Shouldn't we head back?"

"It is just dividing up the work, reading a part of the book, and discussion. I doubt that any of them will get past reading the book so soon. Therefore, it is not necessary to stay in the library to accomplish those tasks."

"We need to work together. So, could you at least be a little more cooperative?" She shot him a small glare. "Being a little more open and sociable wouldn't hurt you, you know."

His eyes narrowed slightly, which did not go unnoticed by her. "Do not bother with all the niceties, Rukia. Just concentrate on the project, nothing more, understood? It will make your life easier and safer." With that said, he walked back to the classroom leaving behind a flabbergasted Kuchiki.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I have no real excuse as to why I didn't update this sooner. I've just been busy playing too many videogames and trying to balance school on top of all that. To be honest, I don't really like how this turned out, but I felt like i had to update since it had been so long. My IB exams are coming up in May, so I may not update for a little (gotta love studying for chemistry)._

_Thank you very much Medduch, Sepsis, and xxred .stained. deathxx for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

Rukia stood in the middle of the hallway completely stunned. _What does he mean by 'it will make my life __safer__?_ _What could that possibly mean? _She made a noise of derision. _How rude of him. He could at least be a little more courteous!_ She should have been offended by his behaviour, but found that she was anything but.

She contemplated his words as she stared out the window. _Come to think of it, I know next to nothing about him, yet he knows where I was born, when my birthday is, what my favourite colour is… He hardly talks about himself…_

_What is it?_ Rukia wondered as she headed back to the library. _What is the mystery that surrounds Ulquiorra Schiffer?_

* * *

"This book is confusing! Raskolnikov is one confused person. His thoughts are everywhere!" Rukia exclaimed as she placed Crime and Punishment on the desk in front of her and groaned. "He wants to confess, then suddenly, he changes his mind! Then, when he doesn't want the world to know that he committed the crime, he's so obvious about it I don't see how the other characters fail to put two and two together!"

"It is post-traumatic stress. His delirium is a result of his crime. It is because he murdered that woman that his thinking is not straight. His sense of morality has been altered and that one crime has changed his perspective on life. The shock of his actions would naturally hit him only a fair amount of time after." He turned the page, already three-quarters done the book. "Taking a life would change one's character drastically, would it not?"

She looked thoughtfully at him. "I suppose it would. But still… it is obvious that he was the one that killed the old pawnbroker. So, this book is supposed to be about how Raskolnikov goes through everyday life with guilt on his conscience? Well, when he gets caught, he'll just suffer, won't he?" She then blinked since she swore she saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"There are worse ways to suffer than to have some incompetent legal system place a sentence on you." He turned another page. "One can suffer through the guilt of their crime for the rest of their life. It is possible to have that sin plague one for their lifespan. That could indeed cause one to isolate oneself from society, like what he is doing. Isolation will just leave him to deal with his guilt without the burden of everyday life surrounding him."

"At least you understand this. I don't understand how you can. This is one complicated novel, especially since it's in English." She picked up her book again and took a look at the page. She groaned. She was only reaching the end of part two. She peered over her book to look at him. _He seems perfectly okay with talking about the book. _She frowned. There was something slightly off about his words.

Before she could comment on the fact, the bell went off, signifying the end of their English class.

* * *

"So, Rukia, how's your English project going?" asked Renji as he flipped through his novel absentmindedly during lunch.

Rukia groaned. "Well, it could be worse. I could be working with a brick wall." She pushed around her food with her fork as she glanced over at the tier one table during lunch. As always, her English project partner was reading, not the English project book since he had finished it, and not eating. _How __does__ he survive on pretty much no food?_

Izuru shot her a sympathetic look. "It's that bad, Rukia-san?"

"He just doesn't talk to me about anything that isn't related to the project. It's just work, work, and more work. It's difficult to even initiate a conversation with him." She sighed in annoyance.

"Nobody really talks to him anyway. The only two that do are Oderschvank-san and Jaegerjacques-san, and those two only occasionally talk to Schiffer-san," said Momo. "So, it's no surprise that he is a pretty unapproachable person."

"I suppose…" Rukia pushed her finished plate away from her. She pulled out the book again in annoyance and stared at the cover. _How can he finish this thing so fast? _"How are you guys doing with your projects?"

Momo grinned. "It's pretty fun, actually. The Stranger is an interesting read and Shiro-chan is really helpful. I get off topic a lot though. Shiro-chan always ends up whacking me with the book and telling me that I need to stay focused." She stuck her tongue out. "Other than that, it's been alright."

"I just don't understand Pride and Prejudice," Ichigo said as he finished up his lunch. "The whole thing is confusing."

"It isn't that hard, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime replied. "I find the book to be very interesting!"

Izuru snickered. "Well, it is a romance novel."

Ichigo glared at him.

Momo looked worriedly at the two friends. "We have until the week before Christmas break in order to finish this project. So, another three weeks or so?" she asked in order to hopefully divert their attentions from a potential argument.

Renji nodded. "Yeah, three weeks to read the book and pick out all those stupid elements the teacher wants." He groaned. "This is such a pain."

"Everything requiring you to use your brain is a pain for you," Izuru said. He ducked as Renji half-heartedly attempted to hit him.

Orihime shook her head and looked back at Rukia. "Don't worry, Rukia-chan. You only have three more weeks, then no more project. You just need to put up with him for a while longer."

Rukia sighed. "It's not so much the putting up with. I just wish he was a little more sociable and open. It would be nice to get to know him a little better."

Momo grinned. "I'm sure you aren't the only one who thinks that, Rukia-chan. There are plenty of girls that would like to as well."

"No, not like that, Momo-chan!" Rukia protested. "I'm not interested in him like that. I mean he is quite handsome and all but…" She saw the expressions on her two female friend's faces. "No, no, no! Come on, you two. You know what I mean. Besides, don't you guys think he's good looking too?"

The two of them laughed. "Yeah, I have to agree with you. Jaegerjacques-san is also pretty handsome too," Orihime replied. Momo nodded in agreement. "I think it's kind of odd that they can be the most hated but the most admired by the student population. It's quite contradictory."

"Well, those two are only popular with the female section of the student body. Oderschvank-san is the one who is popular with the male section of the student body," commented Momo. "I wonder how that works…"

"Who knows?" Orihime twirled her fork.

Renji exchanged a look with Izuru. "Must be a girl thing."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Even a little bit. He knows more about me than I know about him. Well, I did talk quite a bit __at__ him in junior high. I doubt he remembers all that anyway…_ Rukia sighed. _Why am I so bothered by this? Why do I keep __thinking__ about this? What is wrong with me?_ She slammed her book closed in frustration. She just could not concentrate on her English book any more.

"Slamming the book shut in annoyance is not going to help you in understanding it any better," Ulquiorra said calmly.

She glared over at the person next to her. "I know that." She glanced over at the book he was reading. "The Fabric of the Cosmos." She stared him incredulously. "Why are you reading that?"

"It was something I had not read before," he replied as he continued reading it. "I just took it off the shelf of the school library."

She sighed. He was still reading that book, half ignoring her. "By the way, do you ever eat?"

He glanced up from his book and met her gaze. "I do eat, just not a lot. Why does this matter to you?"

She frowned. "It isn't healthy for you. A regular person should eat a lot more than what you eat."

"I have survived on my current diet for a long time already. I do not see a need to change it when it has served its purpose quite well already." Ulquiorra returned his gaze to his book.

Rukia was quite concerned. She had not seen him eat anything for the whole three months they had been at Ketsueki High. She snatched his book from his hands and held protectively over her chest with one arm. The other arm pointed over at the food. "Ulquiorra, if you don't eat something, you won't get this book back."

He crossed his arms, giving her a deadpan look. "That is not very threatening, Rukia. I could easily go to the library and pick up another book. It makes no difference to me."

"Just. Eat. The. Damn. Food. Schiffer!" Rukia shot him a glare and further pointed at the food on the table.

He glanced over at the food then returned his gaze to her frustrated, yet worried, face. "What if I do not do as you say?"

She shot him a glare. "If you don't, then I'll… I'll…" She trailed off, unsure of what she could threaten him with. Her eyes narrowed more. "JUST EAT SOMETHING, ULQUIORRA!"

"If you say so, princess," he replied calmly and somewhat sarcastically. He picked up a fork and began to eat some of the food on the table.

"Why are you calling me princess?"

He put the fork down. "Because you are issuing orders like one, princess."

Rukia was at a loss for words. He was annoyingly right. She threw the book at his head and crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Hmph!"

He caught it, opened it, and began to read again.

_Why does he always have to win?_

* * *

The next morning he flourished a small stack of papers in her face. She took them from him and looked at him curiously.

"It is the work we need to do for English. If you have anything to add, then do so." He looked at her inquiringly.

She gaped at him. "You're done already?! I haven't even finished the book yet!"

"It's no surprise, princess. You tend to get distracted easily. Also, you are not very efficient when doing your homework anyway." He turned around to head for class. "You had better hurry it up. Our project is due in one and a half weeks."

She glared at him, restraining the urge to throw one of her textbooks at his head. He was using that annoying nickname for her. "I am efficient in my work! And I do not get distracted easily!"

He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Do not even bother throwing your textbook at me unless you want to retrieve it from the other side of the room."

"Ugh… I don't really care. Walking over to pick it up would satisfy my desire to hit you with something." Her arms were crossed.

He rolled his eyes. "You are immature."

She shot him a glare.

He turned back around. "Just get it done, princess, or I will do this project myself." He walked off to their first period, chemistry.

Rukia made a noise of frustration. _As if my life couldn't get more complex… Now I have to finish this stupid book within the next couple of days or he'll do the whole damn thing!_ She wondered what was with his attitude. Sometimes he was incredibly nice, other times he was distant, cold, and extremely rude.

She walked over to the window. Class would start in ten minutes and by no means did she want to head into that classroom and sit next to the world's most emotionally retarded person. _Hell, why did I sit there in the first place?_ She gazed outside at the birds in the trees. _I just don't understand him… _She blinked a few times. _Why do I care about understanding him anyway? It's not like he lets anybody know him well… Except maybe Grimmjow and Nel._ A foreign feeling flashed through her chest. _What was that? It felt odd, painful…_ Giving the birds one last glance, she hurried off to class.

* * *

"So, you finish the project yet, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked with a yawn. "Knowing you, you probably have already read the book, and any other references to the book."

Ulquiorra looked up from his book. "I finished everything. I handed the information to princess so that she could add and edit as she wants."

Neliel sighed. "Ulqui-chan, I don't think anyone can add or edit anything you write. None of the teachers can, so don't expect Ru-chan to be able to change anything about your information."

He continued reading. "Then that is her problem. If she so wishes, she can put the project together. It makes no difference to me."

"Speaking of Rukia…" Grimmjow said as he looked over to the classroom door. Rukia had just entered the classroom, one minute before classes would start. "She's cutting it close."

Rukia glanced over at her English project partner and shot him an irritated look before walking over to sit next to him.

Nel sighed. "Ulqui-chan, what did you do this time?" She turned to Rukia, not really expecting an answer from him.

"Nothing."

Rukia turned to glare at him. "I'll finish reading the damn book by tonight! Then we'll work on the project. Are you happy now?"

He continued reading. "I already stated that it does not matter to me what you choose to do. Just decide what you want to do in the next three days."

Rukia looked away from him, her annoyance clearly visible. Neliel sighed again. "Ulqui-chan, at least be a little more subtle when you tell people things. The way you tell people things is very important."

"It is not that important," he replied bluntly. The bell went off; the teacher was still not in the classroom. He closed his book and placed it on the desk in front of him. Ulquiorra propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on it, bored.

Rukia immediately swirled around to face him angrily. "It is important, you bastard! Why must you be so emotionless all the time? Don't you understand anything?"

He glanced over at her coolly. "You do not know what you are talking about, Rukia." He used her name this time, instead of the nickname. "If you dislike me that much, then just do not talk to me. It is as simple as that." He lifted his head off his hand and crossed his arms. "I understand more than you give me credit for, probably a lot more than you do. It would probably convenience you more if I broke off this English project. You can be excused, and then you would not have to work with me." He opened his book again and proceeded to read it, completely ignoring her now.

Rukia was stunned. He thought she hated him? True he was incredibly aggravating most of the time, but she didn't hate him. And, since when did he talk so much, let alone about completely isolating himself from her? _I didn't know that my words would have this effect…_ She shot a glance over at Neliel who shook her head, mouthing the words _he has his reasons for saying those things. Please don't blame him._

Before she could say anything, however, the teacher walked in, apologizing for her tardiness.

* * *

As class ended, Rukia glanced worriedly over at the person sitting next to her. She was unable to talk to him since the teacher had lectured the whole class. She watched as he neatly placed his belongings into his bag and immediately headed out the door, still not speaking a single word to her. She groaned and picked up her books. Rukia then walked out of the class deep in thought.

_Does he really believe that I don't like him? _She made her way through the crowded hallway. _I really don't __hate__ Ulquiorra. He has never… Wait, what did I say again?_

_It is important, you bastard! Why must you be so emotionless all the time? Don't you understand anything?_

_O…kay, maybe that was a little harsh but… I am sure he isn't annoyed at the fact that I called him a bastard, I occasionally do… Then, was it my comment on his stoic manner and lack of understanding emotions? But if that is true, then he wouldn't care now, would he?_ She hit herself in the head with her left hand. _Geez, this is so complicated. Why do I care so much anyway? Why do I even bother?_ She looked up as she entered the classroom. Her eyes focused on the object of her thoughts. He was sitting in the back corner of the social studies room reading a book as usual. _Argh. I think I'll just apologize… it's weird not being able to talk to him. _

She walked over to her friend and sat down next to him. He didn't even look up as she took her seat. She winced slightly. He really didn't acknowledge her presence like he normally did. She looked down at the floor, nervous. "Ulquiorra…" she began to say, glancing up at him to see his reaction. He had none; he didn't even look up at her, didn't even show any outward signs of hearing her. "I'm sorry…" Only then did she get a reaction; he glanced up from his book at met her gaze.

"Sorry for what?"

She fidgeted. "Sorry for saying those things earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did."

He rolled his eyes. "Really now?"

"Yes, really. I'm sorry, okay? I have no right to say things that I don't completely understand. Therefore, I apologize. And, I do not hate or dislike you."

Ulquiorra had a small smirk on his face. "Then you like me, princess?" he asked innocently.

Rukia smiled in spite of herself, a slight blush staining her cheeks. It was back to that nickname again. "I-i-idiot!" She shook her head in order to hide some of her embarrassment. "Don't push it, Schiffer."

He placed his book back into his bag. "Perhaps I shall tell you one day, princess, perhaps…"

She frowned. "Tell me…?"

He had that arrogant little smirk on his face again. "You will find out later, princess. For now though, you will just have to keep on wondering."

She shot him a glare. "Great, thanks for that really, Ulquiorra."

"Anytime, princess."

She was relieved and glad that she was able to be on talking terms with him again. _It's the incredibly nice versus the extremely unapproachable. He is such a complex person. Argh, what the heck is he talking about anyway? Now he has me dying to know. Thanks a lot, curiousity, I really owe you one…_ Rukia poked him in slight annoyance and sat down next to him.

_Oh well, at least I know he will tell me someday since he never goes back on his word. Now the question is __when__? _She sighed and pulled out her social studies text book. _One thing's for sure, it sure won't be any time soon…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, hi, people. I apologize for the long awaited update. I am back after four months! I was going to post this up, but so many things came up. April was preparation for IB exams, May was the IB exams, June were final exams, end of June I moved to Australia (hi all you people from Australia, I have joined you), July was settling in, and August is the beginning of university for me. Sorry for the wait! ._

_Thank you Medduch, Sepsis, XLightningX, Xaila'n'Eli, xdayanarax, and xxred stained deathxx for reviewing! I appreciate it~_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't be stuck failing physics in university now would I?_

* * *

"I finished the book at long last!" Rukia exclaimed happily as she placed Crime and Punishment down on the table in front of her that lunch hour. To think, she had been wondering if she could have finished the book earlier that morning. At least she had it done and could now contribute to the partner project. "I don't know why he wants it to be done a week and a half before it's due!"

Momo smiled slightly. "Well, it is a good habit to get things done ahead of time. Shiro-chan and I are finishing up the project within the next two days. It was an interesting book."

"I like the book. It's just a little confusing at times. But, it does give incredible insight to the thoughts of a murderer. That, at least, is different from most of what I've read." Rukia glanced over at Renji. "What about you and Izuru-kun?"

"We're about three-quarters done the book. We're getting there. You know us; we'll probably cram it all in the night before," Renji replied.

His project partner grinned. "Yeah, like all of last year. Grade nine was fun because of it. We had the best memories and, the funny thing is, is that we got a higher mark that half the people who finished their projects like a day before."

"I guess you two work well under pressure then," commented Orihime.

"That we do, that we do." Izuru pushed his empty plate away from him. "How's it going for you then, Inoue-san?"

She looked down at the table. "Well, Kurosaki-kun and I are halfway done 'Pride and Prejudice' so we are going to finish reading the book by the end of this week."

Rukia pulled out the notes Ulquiorra had given her. She began to read through them, her eye twitching slightly as she continued on. After half an hour of solid reading, she shoved the notes back into her bag angrily.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" asked Momo, worried.

Her friend looked up, frustrated and amazed at the same time. "I can't believe this! I'm not even halfway done reading his notes. There's so much of it! How am I supposed to add anything here if he pretty much has everything covered? Hell, he understands the protagonist's state of mind so well that it is even described in great detail!" She groaned. "This is going to take me at least two hours to read through and understand it all."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "So, is it a good or bad thing that your project partner is smart and incredibly detailed?"

She hit her head against the desk and left it there. "I don't know…" she muttered. "I don't even know if I can add anything to this. Maybe I should have finished the book faster and gotten started on this thing a lot earlier…"

"I don't think finishing the book faster and starting the project faster would have made any difference," Momo said. "From what I've heard, he reads complex books and finishes work in a matter of hours. I've heard he's insanely smart and that he already has an invitation to go to Stanford and MIT."

"I heard about that too…" Rukia groaned. "I should just ask him to tutor me. My grades are only above average."

Orihime sweatdropped. "He doesn't look like a people person. Would he even tutor you? He hardly talks to his two friends…"

Rukia looked up at her two female friends. "Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. Besides, I'd like to do well in order to get into a decent university. I will do whatever I can do accomplish that, even if that means being tutored by the most emotionally retarded person on the planet."

Momo and Orihime laughed nervously. "I wish you the best with that, Rukia," Orihime said. Momo nodded in agreement.

Grudgingly, said person pulled out the notes from her bag and began to read them again resignedly.

* * *

At dinnertime, Rukia walked over to her friends with an exhausted expression adorning her face. "I finished reading all that paper. I realized I could add one thing to all of that, and that is a more detailed description of the family love and friendships that occur between the protagonist and his family and friend."

"I thought he would have included that already," Orihime commented.

She shook her head slowly. "Well he did include it. It's just that there's barely anything on it. I was quite surprised when I read that section and saw that there was little to no detail on that subject."

"Maybe he doesn't understand it?" Momo asked shyly. "I mean, if what you said about him being the most emotionally challenged person is true, then that would make sense."

Rukia sighed. "I wasn't being completely serious about the emotionally retarded part. But, I suppose it comes close. He pretty much never shows any emotion; it's just a blank or bored expression."

Her orange-haired friend sweatdropped. "Oh, he's that." She smiled slightly. "I got it."

Rukia glanced over at her. "Yes, one of those people. Don't say anything more. I am totally not interested."

Her two friends giggled. "Sure, sure, Rukia," said Orihime.

She shot her an annoyed look. "At any rate," she said, completely ignoring them, "I better get started on this…"

"I guess you could work in the library when dinner is over, though I think most of the computers are being used. They're quite slow anyway, so you might want to handwrite it all," commented Orihime.

The addressed person groaned. "That's so much to write though. I don't think I can get it all done today if I handwrite it."

"Does it have to be done by today? I thought you said you had three days to do it in," said Momo.

"Yes, but I have to edit it and format it all nicely into a project format, such as a trifold or poster. I need a day or two to get that altogether."

"Good point. Well, you could ask him if you can borrow his laptop. I know the first tiers have personal laptops. I've used Shiro-chan's before and it's really fast." Momo looked around the room, trying to locate her childhood friend.

Rukia stared at Momo in shock. "They have their own laptop?"

Momo nodded, and then quickly stood up as she spotted a head of white hair in the crowd. Turning to her friends, she excused herself and ran off after Toshiro.

The two of them stared after their friend as she charged off. Purple met blue and they started laughing. Both of them picked up their bags and headed out of the cafeteria. They had finished eating and decided to get out of the place in order to avoid the loud chattering.

Rukia spotted the green-eyed genius walking out of the building. Bowing an apology to her orange-haired friend, she ran after him, hoping that he would let her borrow his computer. As she got closer to him, she saw him turn around to face her, shooting her an inquiring look.

Slowing her pace upon reaching him, she smiled up at him sweetly. "Ulquiorra, can I use your laptop for the English project?"

"If you like. I have no problem with that arrangement. I suppose I will have to change my initial plan for tonight." He turned around to head back inside the building. Noticing that she was not following him, he stopped walking and glanced back at her. "Are you coming or not? The laptop is in my room. I hope you have all your things with you right now."

Rukia quickly nodded and followed after him. As they made their way to the staircase, she couldn't help but wonder what his room looked like. She knew it was bigger and the bed was very comfortable (thanks to Momo who talked about bouncing on it before she was hit by a pillow by Toshiro, which started a pillow fight…). She curiously trailed after him as they walked through the dormitory floor that was designated to the first tiers.

Her friend pulled out the card key and ran it through the scanner. An audible click was heard, and the door swung open. Rukia gaped at the sight of the room.

It was huge. A four poster bed was in the back corner, near the window. The window, more like a sliding glass door, opened up to a balcony sporting a magnificent view of the city. She spotted a mini-kitchen to the right side, complete with a fridge, stove, microwave, and anything else one really found in a kitchen. She peered into the bathroom; it had a tub and shower.

"This place is huge!" Rukia exclaimed as she frantically looked around trying to take in everything at once.

"It is normal," he replied blandly as he set down his schoolbag on the side table situated next to his bed. "Make yourself comfortable." He then walked over to the desk and opened up the laptop, turning it on in the process.

She nodded and walked over, still stunned by the quality of the room. Placing her bag down on the desk next to the computer, she looked over at the other occupant of the room only to see him walking over to the balcony to open the curtains. Ulquiorra then opened the doors and stepped outside. He leant against the rail and stared out at the school grounds. She blinked, wondering if her presence here was an infringement on his privacy.

"You sure it's okay for me to use your laptop?" she asked almost timidly.

He turned to face her. "If I did not want you here, then you would not be here now. I do not mind. You should stop asking questions with such obvious answers."

Rukia shot him an annoyed look which he chose to ignore. She sat down at the desk and pulled out her own notes. The plain blue desktop appeared on the screen, along with the minimal desktop icons. She frowned. His background was as boring as watching grass grow. She snuck a glance over at her stoic friend. When she noticed that he was not looking, she quickly opened up the control panel and changed the background to one of a fluffy black rabbit. The purple-eyed girl proceeded to open up a word document and began typing before he could notice anything.

Ulquiorra positioned himself so that he was sitting on the railing of the balcony. He then stared up at the stars, naming the constellations and stars in his mind. The view of the night's sky was not as nice as it would have been further away from the school building, but he had to stick around just in case Rukia decided to blow up his room or something.

He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that.

Actually, he could imagine it happening, Rukia blowing up the computer due to some misclick.

He shook his head slightly, removing the strange, yet amusing thought from his head. Ulquiorra shot a glance back at the ebony-haired midg – girl, yes girl. He noted that she had only typed up about half a page in the past fifteen minutes, her eyes totally focused on the piece of technology presented in front of her. He rolled his emerald-eyes and went back to staring up at the sky, wondering about the universe among other things. Time was just a blur to him, something unimportant, as he thought about quarks and other matters related to particle physics.

Rukia stared at the computer screen, eyes droopy due to the time she had spent typing on the contraption. She looked over at the clock and, to her horror, discovered that it was already 12:42 a.m. She abruptly turned around to see Ulquiorra sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book. _Am I keeping him awake? Oh geez... and I'm still not done..._ She mentally whacked herself and quickly resumed her typing. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to concentrate on the task at hand. It took her incredible effort to open her eyes again after every blink. She eventually ran out of 'effort'...

The green-eyed male glanced up at the clock which read 1:27 a.m. With a small sigh, he looked over at Rukia only to see her fast asleep, her head resting in her crossed arms on the table. He closed his book and placed a hand to his head. Really, this girl was just so troublesome. She was going to wake up extremely stiff if she stayed like that. He let out another sigh, this time one of slight exasperation.

He stood up and walked over to her. He quickly saved the document on his laptop and shut it down, not wanting to waste more electricity. (The change in background did not fail to escape his notice. He rolled his eyes at her childishness). Ulquiorra then gently picked up the sleeping raven-haired girl and placed her on the bed, tucking her in while he was at it. Picking up his book off the bedside table, he walked back over to the chair and sat down.

He was sighing a lot tonight, all of it having to do with the girl. He shook his head in annoyance; he was letting this girl get to him and he did not like that thought one bit. He figured that she was bound to give up on him soon...

With that thought in mind, he continued reading for the rest of the night.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was the white fabric hanging above her head. _This isn't my room..._ She opened her eyes fully and took a good look at her surroundings. She stared at the clock which now read 6:01 a.m. and quickly glanced down. She found herself on the bed and her attention snapped to the desk which she was working at, the desk she swore she fell asleep at. She sat up abruptly.

"So, you are finally awake, princess?" A voice to her right interrupted her observations.

She swirled around only to see Ulquiorra, book in hand (a different one from last night), looking at her questioningly. She glanced at the bedside table and saw the book that he was reading last night resting on it, along with a couple of other books. She stared at the paperbacks. "Wait, were you up all night?"

He merely shrugged. "It is nothing new."

"That's not good for you!" she exclaimed indignantly.

He closed his book and placed it in his bag, which was next to the chair. "I normally do not sleep much. It is of no concern."

She stared. "Why not? Sleep is necessary. Hell, even studies say you need at least six hours of sleep!"

"That…" He stood up, looking away from her. "It does not matter why. Just accept the fact that I do not sleep much." He then packed his schoolbag, placing all items of interest inside, including another book. He slung it over his shoulder and looked back at her. "If you do not hurry, you will not get breakfast."

She blinked a few times. "Crap!"

* * *

"Morning, guys!" Rukia called cheerfully to her friends who were already sitting at the tier one table with Neliel and Grimmjow.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan!" Momo greeted her just as enthusiastically. "Did you manage to finish typing up what you needed to?"

Rukia shook her head ruefully. "No, I got about halfway before I fell asleep…:" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Fell asleep…?" Orihime stared at her. "You mean you fell asleep in Schiffer-san's room?"

"Well, yeah…" She looked at her two female friends. "But I didn't mean to! Honest! I was typing for so long and it was so boring, so I fell asleep."

Momo sighed. "So I'm guessing you're going to finish it up tonight and start on your poster thing?"

The purple-eyed girl nodded. "I don't have much of a choice."

"Don't be too bothered by it, Ru-chan," Neliel said absentmindedly. "Ulqui-chan is just like that." She gave Rukia an imploring look. "And his sleep pattern is... well... normal. Don't worry about it."

Rukia frowned. Neliel seemed to be hesitant in discussing Ulquiorra. So, there was a lot about the jade-eyed genius that she didn't know about, and Neliel apparently did. A sinking feeling found itself in her stomach.

Before she could respond, however, the said person walked towards the table and sat down next to Grimmjow. He was reading, as always, eyes glued to the book, completely ignoring everything around him. Somehow, he managed to look awake.

She shook her head. There was no point in pursuing the topic if he refused to talk about it. She could only hope that he might feel like telling her one day. Rukia sighed. She wondered how he managed to get through school every day if he hardly slept...


	5. Chapter 5

_...Hi... no, I am not dead..._

_I must first apologise for the over one year wait for this chapter, for those of you who are still reading this fanfic. One, I had a major writer's block, two, I moved to Australia in the summer of last year, and three, university is a pain. Finished first year down here though. I feel like I shouldn't have done a science degree...  
_

_Anyway, I present to you this next chapter that has not been proofread. So, I apologise for any mistakes. Also, I introduce Rangiku and a little mention of Byakuya here. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I just own the idea for this story._

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers~ Rukia Shirayuki (Yes, I shall add Byakuya), Xaila'n'Eli, x-red-stained-death-x, xxFujino, and ShareBearTheDeathBear_! _You guys are my motivation to write~_

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed as he gazed around the biology class. He could not understand why some people felt so _disgusted_ when they had to do a dissection right before lunch, or after lunch. It was the same no matter what time of day such a thing was done. As he watched his classmates move around and pick up their equipment, he walked over to his partner for this exercise. He noted, to his amusement, the raven haired girl was frowning down at her sheep heart, much like majority of the class. Perhaps he would find out why it was so unusual to do a dissection near the time where one normally ate food.

"Why do you have that expression when staring down at the heart?" he asked.

Rukia put down the tray containing the heard and looked over at him. "It's just…. It's an organ. It isn't exactly something most people eat, you know."

"Yes, but you do not have to think about it."

The purple eyed girl shook her head. "Never mind." It was something, she figured, that he just would not get.

Well, that did not help him understand this matter at all. He would put this aside for now. Ulquiorra picked up the diagram that was to be followed when they began the dissection and looked it over. After a moment, he put the piece of paper down on the desk next to his partner and put a latex glove on his right hand. He looked over at Rukia to see if she was ready to begin this.

The petite girl already had her gloves on and was examining the diagram. Her eyes moved back and forth, from the diagram to the organ, trying to figure out where to start.

Her concentration amused him, for some reason. He reached out and pointed at the place where they were to begin their incisions.

She abruptly looked up at him. "Oh, thank you." Rukia then compared the diagram to the real thing. "Did you want to start this or should I?"

"You can go ahead and begin. I will assist when you need help, princess."

The lavender eyed girl merely sighed at her nickname, figuring that he wouldn't be dropping it any time soon. She began the dissection with her stoic friend guiding her.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, do you mind if I use your laptop again tonight so I can finish typing up our project?"

"I do not mind. I have nothing urgent that needs doing." He pointed out the path of blood flow through the heart to her as he spoke.

She noted the path. "Alright, thank you." She hesitated for a moment. "Ulquiorra, you should try and get more sleep," she commented softly, afraid that he would get annoyed at her. She did not dare look up at him. It was quiet between the two of them for a while. The prolonged silence was making her nervous. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought it up?

"I… will try, princess, though I can make no promises," he replied, his voice low. Before she could voice her surprise, he continued. "I understand that you are concerned for my health, so I will attempt to in order to lessen your worries."

Rukia blinked in surprise and looked up at him. "I'm glad." She smiled, her lilac eyes softening.

Unsure of what to do when met with such warmth, he merely ruffled her hair with his left hand and avoided her gaze.

This did not go unnoticed by the petite girl. She had a little smile on her face, finding his actions to be cute. _Who knew he'd have this sort of reaction?_ She had to prevent herself from laughing since she was sure he would not be pleased. _Never thought he would have a cute side to him…_

Amused, Rukia continued with the dissection.

* * *

The tired Kuchiki sat down at the lunchroom table and gazed around the cafeteria at all the students, who were walking in and out of the area chatting nonchalantly to their friends. The Christmas decorations were starting to come out as the year was drawing to an end. Tinsel, wreathes, baubles, and other assorted decorations were covering the walls. The ten foot trees were beginning to appear all around the building in all the places the students frequented such as the cafeteria, the library, and the dormitories. Those trees were fully decorated with shiny ornaments that dated back to when the school was first built. There was a huge twenty foot tree in the entrance hall that was lavishly decorated. Silver and gold tinsels were wound around the tree, branches were adorned with multi coloured baubles, and a large white star topped the magnificent tree. Fake snow was also dusted on the tree as well, to give it the final Christmas-y feel.

"Yo," a voice interrupted her observations.

She turned to find herself face-to-face with Grimmjow. "Hey, how's your day been so far?"

He shrugged. "The usual, I suppose. Did you know they started hanging up mistletoe everywhere? There are hordes of giggling girls hanging around them just waiting."

Rukia stared at him for a while. "You're joking…?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah, I'm dead serious. You would think they'd be worrying about term exams, but I guess teenage girls will be teenage girls…" He cast her an apologetic look. "Though I know you aren't like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Ah, by the way, did you know they 'caught' Ulquiorra earlier?" His face barely contained his amusement.

He had her immediate attention at this comment. She looked at him, wide-eyed. "They managed to get him under that stuff?" She was incredulous. "What happened? Do you know?"

The blue eyed male smirked. "Why, Rukia, you jealous?"

Rukia gave him a strange look. "No. I was just curious since he's so emotionally retarded."

"Aww, pity, well anyway… They had him surrounded and were telling him it was tradition and that kind of crap. Of course he said no, and they still kept bothering him. In the end, he shoved them aside with his Talent and walked off. Now he's in the principal's office defending his actions. I told him to just shove his book in the way when they tried, but he said something along the lines of them ruining his book."

She shook her head. "I never thought that some girls were that insistent. That's actually kind of scary. And of course he would go and make a comment like that." She face-palmed. "Have you been caught?"

"Yeah, but I'm with Nel, so I have an excuse."

"Speaking of Nel…" She motioned behind him.

He turned around, his face lighting up. "Ah hey, Nel." He smiled.

"Grimm-chan, Ru-chan, hello." She looked around the cafeteria. "What do you think of all the Christmas decorations? They sure are more elaborate than the ones back in Karakura. I think it's pretty."

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, I agree. They're really nice." She looked over to the entrance to the cafeteria and waved over her friends. They all walked over to the table, chatting amongst one another.

As her friends talked, the purple eyed girl couldn't help but glance around for the one missing person in their group. Hopefully he didn't get into trouble for his actions. Suddenly, a fork floated in front of her face. She blinked, then moved back quickly. Confused, she looked around the room and saw Momo looking over at her, concerned.

"Ne, Rukia-chan, are you alright?" she asked.

The startled girl nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of some things." She chatted with her friend for a while, hoping to reassure her that everything was alright. She was just… concerned for Ulquiorra. There was nothing wrong with that.

Ulquiorra then entered the cafeteria and headed over to their group.

"So, what happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing of importance." The green eyed male calmly took a seat next to his friend. "He was worried that I lacked control over my Talent. I told him that he had nothing to fear. Of course, he did not believe me." He shrugged it off.

Grimmjow scowled. "Figures he'd say that… bastards… Just 'cause others lose control doesn't mean we will! Goddamnit!" He inserted a few more choice words which made a couple of people at the table flinch.

"They will always be like that," Ulquiorra responded and merely sighed. "It does not matter since their opinions are set in stone." He pulled out his book and began to read.

"Ulqui-chan's right. Let's just forget about it." Nel shook her head. "Anyway, are you guys done your Japanese project?"

Renji coughed. "No…"

Izuru whistled and looked around the room. Momo nodded her head, while Ichigo and Orihime shook theirs.

"Not yet," Rukia replied. "I just need to finish up today and put together the poster. That should only take today and a bit of tomorrow. Then, we can hand it in the day after." She looked pleased with her planning.

Her partner just nodded in agreement. "What were your plans for the poster?"

She looked thoughtful. "I have some ideas. I'll show you later."

"Very well. Now, have you eaten, princess?"

As Rukia tried to get Ulquiorra to eat, the others were chatting amongst themselves.

"You know, Ichigo, you're not scoring any points when you keep snapping at her," Izuru said nonchalantly. All he got in response was a glare from the addressed person. "Hey, someone needs to tell you, in case you didn't already know."

"I know that! But, she's just so _aggravating_." The carrot top scowled.

Renji coughed. "Excuse me. It's not as if I or even her brother would approve of you anyway, Ichigo."

"And why do you have to even approve of me?" he countered, annoyed.

"Because Rukia's like my little sister, and she also treats me like family. Besides, if you can't get past me, what makes you think you can get the approval of Byakuya?"

"Oh shit."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey guys, are any of you heading back home for Christmas?" asked Momo.

Rukia nodded. "I am. I want to go see nii-sama."

"I'm going back to see my family," said Ichigo.

"Same here." Izuru inclined his head.

Momo waited for a moment. When nobody spoke, she continued. "So, I guess the rest of you are staying at the school?"

Renji looked around. "I suppose so…"

"Oh! I forgot to bring my notes down. I'll be right back, guys," Rukia said suddenly. She face-palmed. "I can't believe I forgot my work. I have so much I need to do…" She ran off, leaving before anyone could get a word in.

The ebony haired girl quickly made her way to her room. On her way there, she saw one of her classmates surrounded by three unfriendly looking guys.

_Isn't that Matsumoto-san…?_ She lingered for a bit, just to see if Rangiku was in trouble or not. The auburn haired girl looked uncomfortable. Rukia could hear Rangiku voice protest and then decided that she would intervene. She couldn't just leave her classmate in trouble, could she?

"What do you think you're doing?" She walked over and saw Rangiku's relieved face. She was glad that she didn't intervene in something she shouldn't have.

The three guys turned around. Now Rukia had a better look at them. They too were her classmates. Her eyes narrowed as she looked upon Nnoitra Jiruga, whose Talent was psionic blasts, Di-Roy Rinka, who could turn invisible, and Tesla Lindocruz, who could shapeshift. Their attitudes in class were distasteful, and rumours were that they were in some gang.

Was it really a good idea for her to step in? She lacked physical strength and her Talent was only the ability to fly. She couldn't just let them bully Matsumoto!

"It's none of your business, Kuchiki," Nnoitra sneered. "Just move along."

She put her hands on her hips. "It is my business if you're bullying Matsumoto-san. She's my friend."

Di-Roy raised an eyebrow. "Really? I haven't seen you hang around with her or even talk to her."

Rukia huffed. "I don't have to let you know of my business." She looked up at him with attitude.

"You little bitch!" he hissed. Parts of his body became invisible.

"Just leave, Kuchiki," Nnoitra said in a demeaning manner. "You're outnumbered here and your Talent is of no use. Matsumoto's clairvoyance isn't any help either. Oh, and if you think you can fly away, think again." He held out his hand to her, palm facing her. "I'll just blast you out of the air."

She quickly darted in front of Rangiku and stood protectively in front of the taller woman which, to anyone watching, looked quite ridiculous. She glared at the three of them defiantly.

"This is your last chance, Kuchiki. Leave now. This isn't any of your business," threatened Nnoitra.

"Just because my Talent is useless doesn't mean I can't kick your ass physically," she retorted. Rukia struck a fighting pose. "Which, I believe, I can do easily enough."

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed considerably. "Why you… You'll regret your words!" His stance indicated that he was ready to blast her ceiling high.

"You do anything to her, Jiruga, and you will be in the infirmary for the next two weeks," a cold voice interrupted.

The five of them looked over to the speaker. All were surprised to see the emerald eyed genius, hands in pockets.

The black haired male glared. "What's it to you, Schiffer?"

Ulquiorra's expression, if possible, became even colder, threatening. "Leave her alone, Jiruga." His eyes flicked to Tesla and Di-Roy. "The same goes for you as well, Lindocruz, Rinker. Do not make me repeat myself."

His few words make the three of them pause for a moment. Tesla was the first to speak. "Just because you're a first tier doesn't mean you're any better than us. Do you even have a Talent?"

"I never had reason to use it," he replied calmly.

The psionic user's expression darkened, loathing clearly evident in his eyes. He twitched his fingers on his outstretched hand. In a flash, Ulquiorra was in front of the petite girl with his arm raised in protection. Rukia and Rangiku were surprised. The other three looked shocked.

"I do have experience with physical combat. I do not only sit around all day and read," he said lightly. "On another note, you did attempt to harm her. A pathetic attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. I did warn you…"

Ulquiorra moved. Nnoitra barely had time to block the genius' sudden attack before he found himself barely blocking blows. He flipped backwards to avoid them. As he looked up to see where his opponent was, he was immediately floored, stomach to the ground.

"Do you understand now, Jiruga? If you harm her I will hospitalise you for a month, and I can do that before any teacher intervenes. Do I make myself clear?" His foot on Nnoitra's back pushed down harder to drive home the point.

Tesla gaped. "Is your Talent speed?"

Ulquiorra turned his attention to the shapeshifter. "I have had no reason to use my Talent. Besides, speed Talents are only ever classified as high as third tier. You should know that if you had paid any attention in class. Now get out of my sight." He removed his foot from the psionic user and took a step back.

Nnoitra rose, shot him one last look of disgust, and left with his two lackeys.

Once they disappeared around the corner, Rukia turned to Ulquiorra. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Jiruga's psionic blast will not kill me, though it will leave a bruise." He looked down at her. "You should know better than to get involved in things that you cannot handle by yourself."

"I was doing fine by myself!" she countered. Noting his expression, she continued, "why are you here anyway?"

"You were taking far too long for a mere retrieval of your homework, so I went to see what was taking you so long."

"Oh." She turned to face Rangiku. "Matsumoto-san, are you okay?"

The addressed nodded. "Yes, thank you, Kuchiki-san."

"What did they want with you?" she asked. Upon noting her expression, she shook her head. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

Rangiku smiled, relieved. "Thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it."

Rukia returned the smile. "What are friends for?"

"Friends?"

The ebony haired girl blinked. "Well, if you don't want to be friends then that's fine…"

The clairvoyant waved her hands quickly. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised."

"Then friends?"

"Friends," Rangiku confirmed.

Some movement in the corner of Rukia's eyes caused her to look over at Ulquiorra, who had turned around and started to walk away. "Ulquiorra, where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder. "I am heading back. Do not forget your homework." With that said, he disappeared around the corner.

"Well," she turned to Rangiku, "Matsumoto-san…"

"You can just call me Rangiku."

Rukia blinked. "Then you should call me Rukia."

"Deal."

The two headed off to Rukia's dorm room, after the lilac eyed girl told her new friend what she was going to do before she stumbled upon the scene. Rukia was surprised at how easily she got along with Rangiku. The clairvoyant had always been cheerful and talkative in class, and she was making their newly formed friendship an easy transition. She had a lot to tell Rukia about Nnoitra and his lackeys. She was also curious as to what Rukia knew about Ulquiorra. Rangiku had told the raven haired girl that she knew all the latest gossip around the school, but the gossip surrounding the jade eyed male was always vague. She had no real information on him other than he was pretty much unapproachable, intelligent, quiet, and strong (though the last point was a more recent addition). Heck, she didn't even know what Talent he had. Everyone she had asked didn't know. Rukia merely smiled and shrugged, claiming she had no idea either. She decided to keep that piece of information to herself.

True, she had only seen him use his Talent once, and that was by accident. He had been practicing with it in one of the less visited areas of the school yard. She'd walked in when he had been forming shapes with the water.

Rukia did agree that he was a mystery and Rangiku agreed, saying it was probably one of the main reasons why some girls had crushes on him. Rukia just shook her head.

After the girls had picked up Rukia's homework, they headed downstairs to go meet up with Rukia's friends. The petite girl had a feeling that Rangiku would get along fine in their group. It would be interesting to see how the strawberry blonde would interact with her friends. She figured that Rangiku and Orihime would get along well since they had similar personalities.

With Rangiku as a new addition to their group, Rukia had a feeling that the year was about to get a lot more eventful…


	6. Author's Message: Important!

Hi, guys.

I hate to do this, but I think I am going to discontinue this story. Depending on who is interested, I may re-write the whole thing as I look back on it and realise how crap the whole plot is. If I do a re-write, it will be in the same universe, a similar storyline, but quite a few changes. IF I do a re-write, I will post another note on this story, but it depends on you.

As of now, I realise the plot isn't really there, and I also don't have motivation to continue this one. My apologies, but final year of undergraduate is taxing...

Would you guys be interested in reading a re-write of this? There is a poll on my profile page if you can't be bothered to reply to this question.

~Cethron


End file.
